


《你——Thomas》

by ReginaW



Series: 《你》 Newtmas [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW





	《你——Thomas》

Newt视角

1.  
-你爱我吗？  
-你知道答案的。

我每次问你这个问题，你总是这么回答。不过我还能奢求什么呢？在这林地之中，外界对我们来说就是未知。对于我来说，我还有时间，有时间走进你的心深处。

2.  
-等这一切结束，我要盖一个有天窗的房子，  
晚上和你一起躺在床上看星星  
-你盖房子？到最后肯定是我盖你在一边像包  
工头一样看着，嘴里还得念叨着嫌弃我。

我们一起躺在草坪上看着星空，憧憬未来。但无论我如何设想，你永远是必要的因素。  
你的出现，让我不禁好奇：在这一切发生以前，我们是什么样的？我们的人生是否在以前就有了交集？  
-以前的Newt是个什么样的人？我小时候会  
不会是个大胖子？会不会整天宅在家里一   
脸幽怨？  
-你在做梦吗？即使是没了以前的记忆，也不  
代表你会完全变成另一个人。性格是不会变  
的，那是我们自然的属性。

听到我不着边际的话语，你笑了。你的笑很好看，像是夜空中的北极星，让我在迷茫时找到方向。若是可以，我宁愿沉溺于你眼中永不苏醒。

3.  
我不是一个会表达情感的人。那天看见你拿着农具在田里劳作，汗珠从发间流到脖颈，再消失在衣服里。我的视线跟随着消失了的汗珠一路向下，直到那个地方。我不会说我对于那个地方有什么样的幻想，因为光是想想就足够让我面红耳赤。Thomas，Thomas。我看着你，在心里念着你的名字，不知怎么的你的名字就从我的嘴里蹦了出来。  
-Thomas，过来。  
-干嘛？我还要耕地呢？  
-我和地只能选一个。  
我愣住了。这个邀请是不是太过露骨了？会不会吓到他？但是我看到你怔了一下随即红了耳根。Fuck it，谁还管的了那么多。

 

4.  
-Brenda第八百回来找你了，她是不是喜欢  
你？  
-那又怎么样？你吃醋吗？  
-我吃哪门子醋？我只是可怜那些被你的脸迷  
惑的小女生不知道你在床上是什么样的禽  
兽。

我的占有欲或许太强了，看到Brenda频繁地来找你，看到她看你的眼神，我几乎要上前宣告主权。上脑的怒火让我无法思考，调侃一般的抱怨脱口而出。床上的禽兽…？我都说了些什么啊。但是你又笑了，毫不夸张地说，就是那种…宠溺的笑。上帝啊，我发誓我真的想把你藏起来，只有我能看，只有我能摸，只有我能拥有。

5.  
-就算全世界都走了，我还陪着你。

说这句话的时候我是认真的。你在林地的表现让我看到了一个领袖，一个我注定要誓死相随的人。对不起，我没能与你并肩看这一切结束。但是我还在啊，因为说好了要一直和你在一起的。我不再单单是一个个体了，Tommy。你吹的海风，是我的气息。流水抚过你的手，是我在触碰你。当你沐浴阳光，请记住，你感受到的热量是我在拥抱你。

我会一直陪着你的，Tommy。


End file.
